


Night At The Movies

by MadDogLucario96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Movie Night, Slice of Life, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogLucario96/pseuds/MadDogLucario96
Summary: The group has gotten tickets to the midnight premiere of Goblet of Fire. The girls are very excited but the guys are a little less so, except for TK. Will things begin to happen between certain people or does magic not work at all? Find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FanFiction. With Tri taking place in 2005, my thoughts drifted to the big movies that came out that year: Revenge of the Sith and Goblet of Fire. I got it through my head that Kari and Sora would be the big Potterheads of the group, and one thing led to another subsequently. Hope you guys enjoy it as I did writing it almost a year ago.

The sound of students clamoring around the cafeteria added to the atmosphere on a perfectly normal school day at Tsukishima High School. It was a beautiful fall day with clear blue skies and a bright sun streaming light into the cafeteria. Outside, the air was crisp and cool, signaling that fall had indeed arrived in the Tokyo metropolitan area.

 

“Ok, so a cowboy rides into town on Friday. He stays three days and then he leaves on Friday. How did he do it?” Tai Kamiya asked as he downed a chopstick-full of ramen noodles.

 

Matt Ishida scratched his chin as he thought of the answer to the riddle. He and Tai were eating lunch together. Sora was supposed to be joining them but she was late, which was unusual. Sora was usually never late for something, so the guys were unsure if there was a cause for alarm.

 

After a few more seconds, Matt stopped scratching his chin.

 

“Give it to me again?” He asked.

 

Tai groaned in exasperation. This was the third time Matt asked him to repeat the riddle again and he was running out of ways to explain it.

 

“Just admit you don’t know the answer, Matt,” he said. “It’ll spare us the trouble.”

 

“No I understand what the question is,” Matt retorted. “I’m just trying to make sure I have it figured out. One more time, come on.”

 

Tai rolled his eyes before giving the riddle again.

 

“So there’s a cowboy,” he said.

 

“Uh-huh,” Matt nodded.

 

“He rides into a town on Friday. He stays for three days and then he leaves on Friday. How did he do it?”

 

“Easy,” a familiar female voice reached their ears. “The horse’s name is Friday.”

 

The two looked to see Sora standing behind the two of them, a smirk on her lovely face. Her auburn hair seemed to shine even brighter than usual with the sunlight coming from her back and her crimson eyes had a brightness to them that caused her male friends to know something was up.

 

“About time you got here,” Tai commented.

 

“Sorry, guys,” she apologized, sitting down in the seat next to Tai and across from Matt. “I had to sneak away for a little while to take care of something important.”

 

“And what would that be?” Matt asked, moving in closer to see what she had to say.

 

Sora looked to her right to see if she could find what she was looking for in the vast crowd of students. She smiled when she caught sight of her.

 

“Here she comes now,” she said.

 

Tai’s eyes nearly shot out of his head in shock at who was walking towards them: short brown hair, brown eyes, a look of excitement on her cute face, and a green middle school uniform. She had the looks of an innocent young girl with a flirtatious side lurking underneath. A package lay in her arms. It was his little sister Kari.

 

Kari smiled as she caught sight of the group of older kids before walking over to them.

 

“Hi, guys,” she greeted as she sat down.

 

“Kari?” Tai asked, shocked to see his sister at his school. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

 

“Oh that old place?” She remarked snidely. “I high-tailed it out of there the first chance I got. Didn’t look back.”

 

Tai couldn’t believe it. His baby sister was skipping school? He was about to give her the most stern lecture he could think of before she started cracking up laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” He demanded. “There is nothing funny about skipping school, young lady!”

 

“I’m kidding,” she replied, lowering her hands down to tell him to calm down. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I had an extended lunch period and wanted to come eat with you today, that is after I deliver the goods.”

 

Tai and Matt looked at the box that she placed on the table, wondering with curiosity as to what could possibly be in it.

 

“What’s in the box, Kari?” Matt asked.

 

She smiled wickedly. “You’ll see. Hold on to your socks, lady and gentlemen.”

 

As she pried open the box, the three older teenagers leaned forward to get a peek at what could be in there. Was Kari carrying something of significance? What if it was an abandoned baby Digimon that somehow got into the real world? The infected Digimon episode was still fresh in their minds, even though it had been a few months since it ended. If it was, how were they going to care for it?

 

“TA-DA!!!” Kari flashed her hands up with nine small rectangular pieces of paper in them.

 

It wasn’t an abandoned baby Digimon but Tai, Matt, and Sora had no clue as to what they could be.

 

Matt was the first to voice this to her. “What are they?”

 

“They’re movie tickets,” Kari explained, hopping slightly where she was standing in sheer excitement. “Look closely at them.”

 

Squinting their eyes so they could read what was printed on the ticket, Sora gasped in excitement. She took one in her hands to read it closely, just to make sure that it was what she thought it to be.

 

“ _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ midnight screening,” she read quietly.

 

Before Tai and Matt could even react, an ear-splitting squeal of joy came from Sora’s mouth, a sound that they never expected to come from her. She and Kari embraced and began jumping up and down in adulation.

 

Tai and Matt looked at each other like they were missing something.

 

“Are we missing something?” Tai asked, interrupting the two females’ display of adolescent joy.

 

Kari promptly smacked him upside the head, an annoyed look on her face.

 

“Ow!” He groaned indignantly. “That hurt.”

 

“Don’t be dumb!” She raged. “You are missing everything! Sora and I pooled some money together to buy tickets for all of us to the midnight premiere of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ this weekend. You have no idea how hard it was to get these things and how expensive they were!”

 

Suddenly it dawned on Tai what Kari was really doing the other night when she said that she was staying at a friend’s house to study. She wasn’t doing any studying, she was camping out at the theater so that she could be among the first ones to buy tickets.

 

“You were camping out in front of the theater so you were the first one to buy tickets the other night, weren’t you?” He said.

 

She smiled and nodded her head. “Yes I was.”

 

“You lied to me,” his tone turned darker, sounding like a stern parent preparing to tell their child off. “Why did you lie to me, Kari?”

 

Kari rolled her eyes at her brother’s attempt to make her feel guilty. “Because I wanted it to be a surprise,” she replied defensively. “I thought you guys would be excited about going to the midnight premiere. Besides, you know how much I have been dying to see this movie.”

 

“Oh don’t pay any attention to him, Kari,” Sora placed a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “He just doesn’t see what’s in front of him.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Tai retorted. His eyes narrowed at his best girl friend.

 

“You know exactly what I mean,” she shot back.

 

Tai could feel everyone’s eyes on him, which made him uncomfortable at being the center of attention.

 

“What’s everyone looking at me for?”

 

“Hi gang,” another female voice joined the conversation.

 

The group turned to see another one of their friends, Mimi, leaning over between Sora and Tai as she tried to get into the conversation. Her appearance seemed to get rid of the rising tension between Tai and everyone else, for which he was thankful.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

 

“Hi, Mimi,” Matt greeted, soon joined by everyone else reciprocating the greeting.

 

Kari handed her a ticket. “Here you go, Mimi.”

 

“What’s this?” Mimi asked, looking down to examine the ticket in her hands. After looking at it, she promptly squealed in delight like the other girls did. “THE PREMIERE?!”

 

“YES!” Kari screamed, just as excited as her friend, before the two of them jumped in elation together like she did with Sora. Sora even got into the act as well after a few seconds.

 

“Not again,” Tai groaned as he slumped back in his chair. “Can you guys stop squealing like schoolgirls for one second please?”

 

This caused the three of them to stop and glare at him with contemptuous looks.

 

“We are schoolgirls, Tai,” Mimi retorted. “And this is a very big deal, in case you aren’t aware.”

 

Taking two tickets from Kari’s hand, Sora offered them to the two boys.

 

“Do you guys want to go? It’ll be fun.”

 

 _‘Yeah, fun for you.’_ Tai immediately thought as he and Matt looked at the two tickets like they were going to turn into snakes and bite them at any second. _‘But I don’t think Matt and I will be able to enjoy the movie with you guys fangirling over every moment.’_

 

“Uh sure,” he replied, hesitantly accepting the ticket from Sora’s hand.

 

“I guess I’m in,” Matt took the other one.

 

“Great,” Sora smiled before she turned back to the girls. “OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!”

 

More loud squeals filled the cafeteria as the three of them continued their loud conversation as they walked out, leaving Tai and Matt in shock from what they just saw.

 

“What have we gotten ourselves into, man?” Tai asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Matt replied, shaking his head. “So do you have any other riddles for me?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Tai returned to what they were doing before the girls came in. “Here’s one you’ll never guess: why is a raven like a writing desk?”

 

* * *

 

Izzy Izumi poured himself another cup of coffee as he sat in front of the monitors of the supercomputer in his office. Despite it getting later in the day, he wasn’t ready to head home just yet because he still had some programming things he needed to tie up before he did. He had been at his office since school let out and up since five o’clock that morning so he needed the cup of coffee desperately.

 

Pouring in creamer and a packet of sugar, he stirred the drink gently until it was enough to where he liked it. Even though oolong tea had long been his drink of choice, he had started taking up coffee fairly recently.

 

As he turned to look at the monitor to his left, a surprising sight greeted him. Mimi stood there with their noses practically inches from each other.

 

“Hiya, Izzy Boy,” she greeted.

 

Izzy yelped at her sudden appearance. He was so surprised that he jumped so far back in his chair that it met the ground with a thud. Thankfully his coffee wasn’t in his hand otherwise it would have spilled all over him.

 

“Mimi, don’t do that,” he chastised, even though his face was already turning red. “I could have cracked my head open.”

 

“Oh quit whining,” she picked him up from the floor. “Want me to kiss it so it feels better?”

 

Izzy’s face flushed even darker but quietly picked up his chair and set it back behind the desk.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” he said rather quickly.

 

Sitting back down in front of his computer, he asked, “Why are you here anyway?”

 

She held a ticket out in front of him.

 

“To give you this,” she replied. “Want to go? Everyone else is going. We’re just waiting on you and Joe to join.”

 

He took the ticket from her to examine it. Once he saw that it was for the new Harry Potter movie, Izzy immediately shoved it back in her face.

 

“No thanks,” he said. “Not a fan of Harry Potter. The whole concept of it is completely illogical. I mean a magical school for witches and wizards, whoever heard of such a thing? Besides, I’m busy this weekend.”

 

Mimi groaned loudly.

 

“Nothing that doesn’t have to do with computers makes sense to you,” she complained. “Have you even actually seen it?”

 

“No I haven’t,” he replied. “But I’ve read the books though so I’m fine.”

 

“It’s not the same thing,” Mimi persisted, turning his chair away from the computer so that he looked her square in the eyes. The redness in Izzy’s face returned ten-fold as his eyes met hers.

 

Realizing that yelling at him wasn’t going to work, and seeing the redness on his face, she tried a different tactic.

 

“Come on, Izzy,” she said flirtatiously, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Izzy tried to ignore the feelings that were surging through his entire body when Mimi raised her eyebrows but it was getting harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. It was so cute and sexy that he couldn’t help but be affected. She knew how to push his buttons and was using them to her full advantage.

 

“Mimi, I…”

 

“Koushiro.”

 

She was wasting no time in going for the jugular by using his real name. Izzy’s face became completely red at that moment.

 

“But…”

 

“No buts,” she crept her index and middle finger up his shoulder ever so slowly. “You’re coming with us because we want you to. I want you to as well.”

 

Izzy inhaled and exhaled out of his nose rapidly as her magic fingers neared the back of his neck. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Ok, I’ll go!” He screamed rather loudly. “Just stop doing that, please.”

 

Mimi smiled victoriously as she then stopped her flirtatious behavior and backed away from him. “Perfect. Oh my God, this is going to be so great. Can you call Joe for me?”

 

“Uh sure,” he nodded mindlessly, still frazzled by her flirting just a second ago. Pulling out his phone, he found Joe’s number in his contact list and clicked on it.

 

“Joe Kido,” came the older boy’s response after a few seconds.

 

Izzy handed his Blackberry over to Mimi. “It’s for you.”

 

“Joe, hi,” she greeted. “What’s going on? Are you busy this weekend?”

 

“Hold on, Mimi,” Joe slowed her down, taking a few seconds of silence before finally returning to the call. “Ok, what’s up?”

 

“You are not going to believe this,” she began, so excited that she could hardly stand still. “But Kari got us all tickets to go to the midnight premiere of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ this weekend. Thus far, it’s all of us girls, Tai, Matt, and Izzy going. I was hoping that you would be willing to join us too.”

 

Joe sighed apologetically on the other line. “I wish I could, Mimi, but I can’t. I have to study this weekend. College is not what you think it is,” he explained. “I’m sorry. Maybe I’ll go see it some other time with my girlfriend.”

 

“You don’t have a girlfriend, Joe,” she retorted. “She’s only in your head.”

 

“I actually have a real girlfriend now,” he shot back. “We’ve been together since last month.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s her name?”

 

Silence greeted her for a few seconds. She smugly smiled, thinking that she had him trapped, until he finally answered back.

 

“You might want to sit down for this one,” he said. “But it’s Jun Motomiya.”

 

Izzy spat out his coffee all over the computer monitor, having overheard the conversation. Mimi simply had a look of shock on her face.

 

“You mean Matt’s craziest super-fan, Jun Motomiya? That one?” She demanded.

 

“Yes, it’s her,” Joe replied, a pleased tone in his voice. “She’s not nearly as crazy as she was, except about me. She’s really something, I’m telling you. I think something will come out of this. I’m sorry I can’t make it. I’ve got a test next week so I need to hit the books.”

 

Mimi rolled her eyes in annoyance. Of course Joe would pull out the studying excuse, even though he was a first year at the University of Tokyo as a pre-med student. But she knew just how to convince him to put down the books for a night and have some fun.

 

“Joe, one night off from studying is not the end of the world,” she said. “Plus this is something that does not come around that often. We miss you…I miss you.”

 

“Mimi…”

 

“Joey,” she teased, calling him by his ultra-despised nickname. She could almost see his face turning red with anger on the other line.

 

“Mimi, would you not call me that? Please!” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s just for one night. Come and join us. Heck you can even bring Jun along if you want but she has to buy her way.”

 

“Mimi!”

 

“I’m kidding,” she clarified. “I’ll buy her a ticket if there are any left. So what do you say?”

 

The phone went silent for several seconds but Mimi knew Joe was thinking about it.

 

“Joe, are you still there?” She asked.

 

“Yeah I’m still here,” he replied. She could hear him sigh on the other line. “I can’t believe I’m doing this but Jun and I will go. You can just stop by my place to drop off the ticket.”

 

A smile finally worked its way onto Mimi’s lovely face. “Joe, you really are the Digidestined of Reliability,” she gushed. “If you were here right now, I’d kiss you.”

 

“Uh, no problem,” he replied bashfully. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

 

The phone went dead after that.

 

* * *

 

“So what do you say?”

 

TK looked at the ticket in Kari’s outstretched hand in front of him. It was very tempting to say the least: a chance to go to the midnight premiere of the new Harry Potter movie with his friends and his best friend above all.

 

He and Kari went and saw _Chamber of Secrets_ together when it first came out three years ago and he had been hooked ever since. At first he hadn’t been too sure about it, though he had read the books when he was younger, but Kari had convinced him to go. Davis was so pissed off when he heard about them going to it together that the memory of his face always caused TK to laugh.

 

Softly smiling, he took the ticket from Kari’s hand with a nod.

 

“You bet,” he said. “Can’t wait. Remember when we saw _Prisoner of Azkaban_ last year with my brother and Sora?”

 

Kari chuckled at the memory. “Oh yes. How Matt pretended to be aloof about the whole thing but we saw right through his act. He loved it.”

 

“Yeah he did,” TK chuckled as well. “Though of course he won’t admit it to me.”

 

He looked down at the ticket. “The midnight premiere, that’s pretty awesome.”

 

He then smirked. “Are we going to wear our robes there?”

 

“Oh yes we are,” she nodded, smirking as well. “No matter how much it annoys our brothers, we will do it.”

 

“That’s the whole point.”

 

As the sounds of traffic went by them, TK headed off towards home with a wave.

 

“I’ll call you later, ok?”

 

She nodded, towing her bike along the path.

 

“See ya,” she said with a wink before heading home.

 

TK felt his cheeks begin to flush pink as he turned away from her and strode off.

 

 


	2. The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night arrives. Will it be everything they hoped for?

_TOHO Cinemas_

_Shibuya_

 

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

 

Matt and Tai watched with annoyance as people ahead of them in the line to get into the theater started make-believe dueling with their wands. Everyone was decked out for the occasion with robes, shirts, some even in full costume…except for the two of them and Izzy as well as Meiko.

 

Sora and Kari were also fully dressed in costume with Gryffindor robes, white formal shirts and red ties. Mimi wore a Gryffindor shirt and TK matched with a robe as well. Tai, Matt, and Izzy wore the new warm-up jackets that Sora made with each of their crest symbols in big stitching on the back and their names in cursive on the front right section of the chest.

 

The line to get into the theater stretched for almost four blocks, stretching out into the main part of Shibuya. Luckily for the Digidestined, they were in the section of the line that was closest to the theater so they would not have to wait very long.

 

“Remind me again why we agreed to this,” Tai said, looking at his sister with a miserable expression.

 

“We haven’t even gotten inside yet, Tai,” Kari replied. “Once we’re in there, it’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, how much longer is that gonna be?” Matt interjected, sounding just as impatient and miserable as Tai. “We’ve been waiting for almost an hour.”

 

Sora rolled her eyes as her two male friends moped around.

 

“You two are just determined to have a bad time, aren’t you?” She sighed. Wanting to change the subject, she looked at Mimi and Izzy. “Do you guys know where Joe is? He said he’d be here a few minutes ago.”

 

Before the two of them could answer her, a voice called out to them from a few feet away.

 

"Hey guys."

 

Everybody turned to see Joe walking towards them. He too was wearing a full outfit with a Ravenclaw robe and a blue tie. With his glasses, they made him look like a real Hogwarts student. When they saw who was hanging on his arm, everyone’s eyes widened.

 

"It can't be," Tai breathed.

 

Matt's face turned paler than its usual color as he saw who it was. He fought the urge to hide behind Tai. It was Jun Motomiya, his crazy former super-fan who practically threw everything but the kitchen sink at him to get him to date her when they were younger. She was prettier than when she was fourteen; her maroon hair was still spiky but had grown longer and a cute face replaced her formerly boyish one. She too wore a Ravenclaw robe, matching with Joe.

 

"Uh oh, guys. Jun Alert," Matt said. "We have been spotted and are being pulled in by her tractor beam."

 

The maroon-haired girl giggled. "Hi everyone," she greeted before smirking at Matt. "You don't need to worry, Matt. I'm taken at the moment."

 

She looked up at Joe lovingly. He returned the look as he hugged her closer to his side.

 

"She's your girlfriend?!" TK, Sora, and Kari cried out at the same time.

 

Joe chuckled. "Yes she is," he replied. "We've been going out since last month."

 

"What did she threaten to do if you didn't go out with her?" Matt demanded. "Did she blackmail you like she did me?"

 

Jun giggled once again. "Oh Matt, you are so funny. Why would I want to blackmail my big, strong, cuddly panda bear?"

 

"He's still traumatized, my little honey bear," Joe returned just as sweetly. "Don't pay him any attention."

 

They both leaned in for a kiss, blissfully unaware with how uncomfortable and green around the gills his friends were getting at the scene.

 

"Get a room, you two," Tai felt like he was going to throw up with how mushy the two of them were getting. "I'm not sitting through a movie with you if you're going to be doing that."

 

He turned to Sora.

 

“Did you know about this?” He asked, glancing over at the couple making out next to them.

 

She shook her head. “No I didn’t. It’s certainly odd but everyone’s entitled to their own happiness. We just need to support them.”

“I say he should drop her while he still can,” Matt entered the conversation. “Who knows what Jun could be planning. It could be something big.”

 

Mimi giggled. “Paranoid much, Matt?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “When a girl chases you around for four years, you have every right to keep your guard up.”

 

After a few more minutes, the line began moving. Once they got inside the theater, Matt moved off from the line to buy confectionary goods for the whole group while everyone else moved ahead to get seats.

 

While waiting in line, a voice from next to Matt called out to him.

 

“Matt?”

 

Matt turned to see the source of the voice. It was Mr. Nishijima with an arm around Himekawa. He was wearing a red silk shirt and black slacks while she wore a black dress. Two buttons at the top of the shirt were unbuttoned to reveal a medallion resting on his chest.

 

“Mr. Nishijima,” greeted Matt. “Agent Himekawa. What a pleasant surprise. What are you guys doing here?”

 

“Date night,” Nishijima answered with a shrug. “We haven’t been able to go out much since the infected Digimon epidemic was taken care of. Maki here’s been swimming up to her eyeballs in work.”

 

“Darling, behave,” she admonished, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. “What are you kids doing here?”

 

“We’re all going to see _Goblet of Fire,_ ” Matt replied. “I’m in charge of getting all the stuff while everybody else is off grabbing seats while they’re still available. Want to sit with us?”

 

Nishijima smiled at the offer. “You sure? I don’t want us to be cramping your style.”

 

Matt shook his head in assurance. “It’s no problem,” he insisted. “Plus we’re all Digidestined, aren’t we?”

 

“He has a point,” Himekawa smiled.

 

“Thank you, Matt,” her counterpart bowed in appreciation. “We appreciate it.”

 

Matt smiled and nodded as well. “You bet. Don’t be strangers,” he said. “Plus I could use someone to help me carry all the stuff.”

 

* * *

 

The entire theater was packed to the back wall with people. There was not a single seat left open in the house that wasn’t saved. It took Matt a few seconds to find the row where the rest of his group was sitting at. A big mop of brown hair was the dead giveaway as to where everyone was sitting so he along with Nishijima and Himekawa moved down to the middle row that had ten people sitting in it.

 

Scooting down, he sat down in the seat next to Tai and Sora. Matt distributed popcorn and drinks on down the line while Nishijima and Himekawa did the same for the further side of the aisle.

 

“Mr. Nishijima and Agent Himekawa?” Tai whispered to Matt, noticing the two new additions to the group. “What are they doing here?”

 

“A date night it seems,” Matt replied with a slight chuckle. “We just can’t escape them, can we?”

 

“It’s like wherever we go, they follow,” Sora nodded as well. “It’s ok though. They’re friends of ours so it’s fine.”

 

Tai immediately spit out what he drank after taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Matt, this is diet,” he complained. “I specifically told you not to get me a diet.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Matt replied, irritated. “That was all they had.”

 

That answer wasn’t good enough for Tai as he reached across Sora to grab Matt’s arm. “Well could you have made sure about that?”

 

“Will you two stop?” Sora broke things up quickly. “The movie is about to start.”

 

Sure enough, the lights dimmed and the first trailer for an upcoming movie was set to start. Everyone settled in for what they hoped to be a really great movie.

 

* * *

 

TK and Kari laughed with rousing laughter as they watched Mad-Eye Moody turn Malfoy into a ferret and bounce him around. The entire theater joined them in laughing as well.

 

TK looked over at Kari in the dimmed light that the screen produced, feeling his cheeks start to turn pink in the process.

 

 _‘She has such an amazing laugh,’_ he thought to himself. _‘I could listen to it all day if I could. There you go again, stupid! Who knows if she even likes you that way? Why does this have to be so hard?’_

Next to him, Kari was thinking along the same lines as he was. It was no secret that she had a major crush on TK but she was concerned about where she fell in the grand scheme of things to him. If the rumors were true and he was seeing someone, she didn’t want to put herself in a position where her heart would end up broken like her brother.

 

But for now, she pushed those thoughts completely out of her head as the rest of the scene played out. She shoved some popcorn into her mouth before offering the bucket to TK, who gladly took some for himself.

 

* * *

 

Tai squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Hermione chewed out Ron for bad-mouthing Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball. Watching the two of them argue back and forth brought up some unpleasant memories for the seventeen-year-old, namely when Sora told him she wanted to be with Matt on that fateful winter night three years ago. It was a moment he wished he could have back a million times over and done something beforehand. He really did treat Sora like a last resort as Ron had with Hermione.

 

Looking over at the aforementioned girl next to him, he too could see a glazed-over look in her eyes. He could tell she was heavily invested in what was happening and wondered if she too was thinking of that moment.

 

Without even thinking, he reached for her hand and held it in his own. Once she realized what was happening, the two of them stared at each other for a brief moment before turning back to the screen with their faces blushing pink. Tai was thankful that the darkness of the theater shielded his embarrassment.

 

Their hands did not let go the entire time.

 

Though the two of them had been best friends since they were in diapers, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore when it came to her. He was still fairly certain that he had feelings for her but he didn’t know whether she still felt a stronger pull towards Matt over him or not. He would have to not pull a Ron and find the courage to talk to her about it at some point.

 

* * *

 

_‘Just stay calm. Stay cool.’_

Izzy was desperately trying to keep himself under control as Mimi started squeezing his thigh with her hand, almost copying the flirty behavior of Moaning Myrtle on the screen. He had been glued to the screen the whole time thus far and found the entire storyline fascinating. He may have been going about looking at Harry Potter all wrong this whole time.

 

Watching Jun cuddle up closer to Joe, who was feeding her popcorn as well, Izzy tried to focus on something else in order to forget the fact that Mimi was invading his personal space.

 

His whole face then erupted with redness as she laid her head on his shoulder, copying what Myrtle was doing to Harry on the screen. As she snuggled up closer to him, he tried to go with it and be more comfortable but it was tough to keep himself under control.

 

 _‘Y’know, this isn’t so bad,’_ he thought, unaware of the smile forming on his lips. _‘She’s just resting her head on my shoulder. That’s nothing at all.’_

 

* * *

 

Matt glanced up and down the aisle and saw all the love going on, trying not to notice as he kept his eyes on the movie. Harry had just fallen into the pensieve to relive Dumbledore’s memory of Igor Karkaroff’s trial.

 

Looking to his right, he almost reacted with disbelief as he saw Tai and Sora holding hands. Even though he and Sora were long over by this point, it still stirred something in him that caused him to be angered by the gesture.

 

Turning away from the scene, he looked down to see his brother and Kari sitting with their hands in their laps, obviously trying hard to not reach out for each other. He wished that those two would stop dancing around each other and step out of the friend zone. He knew his brother too well to know that Kari seemed to have that power to cause him to make a fool of himself. He chuckled silently to himself at that thought.

 

He noticed Izzy trying to keep himself together as Mimi draped herself all over him. His face was as red as a tomato by this point. Matt then moved to Jun, who was curled up beside Joe and watching the movie with the same glazed-over look that Sora had the entire movie.

 

 _‘What could she be up to?’_ he wondered to himself. _‘There is no way she has changed since we last saw each other. I’ll bet she’s planning her way to get to me right at this moment. Poor Joe. It’d be horrible if she broke his heart by telling him she wasn’t into him from the beginning.’_

Matt did not want to be judgmental, but because of his and Jun’s past history he had every right to be suspicious of her. She was not dumb, this he knew with certainty and what scared him most of all. If she was planning her way into his arms, she had another thing coming. As he watched her and Joe pull a Lady and the Tramp with a piece of licorice, seeing how happy she was to be with him, Matt started to have second thoughts about his approach.

 

 _‘Maybe she really does love him,’_ he thought. _‘Joe seems like he really loves her so maybe I am just being paranoid. She really has changed and I didn’t take it seriously.’_

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he glued his eyes back to the screen so that he could enjoy the rest of the movie.

 

* * *

 

_Café_

_Shibuya_

 

TK consoled a crying Kari as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate. At the end, when Harry got back to Hogwarts with Cedric’s body and all the fallout from that happened, all the girls burst into tears. Kari was crying so much that she had to bury her face into the crook of TK’s neck.

 

Across from them, Sora and Mimi too were sipping hot chocolate to calm down from the ending. Unlike their younger counterpart, the two of them had stopped crying a few minutes ago but were still trying to deal with it. Tai and Matt looked at the group of females with confusion. How could they get so worked up over one part of a movie? It didn’t make sense to them.

 

“That was so sad,” Mimi whimpered. “Why did he have to be the one to die? It’s not fair!”

 

“Don’t you think you guys are taking this a little too far?” Matt asked. “I mean, yeah it was sad and everything but there’s no need to be this upset over it.”

 

SMACK!

 

Matt gingerly nursed his sore cheek, feeling it sting as Mimi’s handprint was imbedded in the flesh. She looked at him with utter hatred.

 

“Don’t tell me how I should and shouldn’t feel, Matt,” she spat. “You wouldn’t understand how it feels, you Muggle!”

 

Sora quickly intervened before things got worse. Placing her hands on Mimi’s shoulders, she tried to talk her friend down.

 

“Mimi, it’s alright. Just calm down,” she soothed. “It’s fine.”

 

Putting down his drink, Tai decided to finally say something. He had kept quiet while the girls worked the movie out of them but now he couldn’t be quiet anymore.

 

“Nevertheless, it was actually a really good movie,” he smiled. “Probably the best one by far.”

 

“I agree,” smiled Sora. “Can’t wait for the next one already. Let’s all plan to go for when it does.”

 

Everyone else voiced their agreement with her statement. Tai placed his cup down on the table before he addressed everyone.

 

“Let’s get on the train and go back home,” he said. “It’s getting late.”

 

Everyone else followed Tai’s lead and got up from the table to walk out of the café. After the short walk to Shibuya station, they got on the train for the hour-long ride back to Odaiba. It was past 3 a.m. when they all got back and went their separate ways for the evening.

 

As Tai and Kari walked back home from the station, the Yule Ball scene replayed through Tai’s mind once again. He knew now that he did not want to be in the position Ron had put himself in with Hermione with Sora anymore. If he was indeed to make a move on her, he needed to stop being so hesitant and go for it.

 

“What are you thinking about, big brother?” Kari asked.

 

Exhaling sharply, Tai emerged from his thoughts as he and Kari rounded a corner.

 

“Nothing, kiddo,” he replied. “Just remembering something that I need to take care of.”

 

Turning his head forward, Tai looked out at the colorful Rainbow Bridge glowing across the early morning sky and thought of what was going to happen later on. Whatever did, he was ready to accept it with open arms. He could only hope Sora was willing to do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. Joe and Jun, surprising no? Just a little slice of life moment that we don't get to see the Digidestined do very often. They're still kids, though we tend to forget that because of the almost-unbearable burden on their shoulders. I know that Nishijima and Himekawa didn't end up surviving, but I didn't know it at the time I wrote this.


End file.
